In known applications in the voltage range of up to 44 kV, a surge arrester with protection against electric shock can be in the form of a plug-type arrester. It can then be connected to a high-voltage installation with protection against electric shock that is intended to be protected from overvoltage, for example a gas-insulated switchgear assembly or a transformer, with the aid of a standardized plug-type connection. For installations which are operated in a higher voltage range, standardized electrical connections which can be in the form of a plug-type connection are at times not available.
Embodiments of the surge arrester with protection against electric shock of the abovementioned type are described in EP 1 083 579 B1, EP 1 383 142 B1 and DE 10 2007 027 411 A1. The surge arresters described each have a housing with protection against electric shock which is filled with insulating material and in which a voltage-limiting active part is arranged, which active part has a stack of varistor elements in the form of a column. The active part is connected to an electrical connection in the form of a plug-type part of a plug-type connection through the wall of the housing. This electrical connection is located outside the housing filled with insulating material and can therefore be connected to the plug-type part of a high-voltage installation likewise formed with protection against electric shock so as to form the plug-type connection.
CN 201859724 U describes a surge arrester with a pluggable embodiment that includes an arrester body, which is connected to an electrical connection in the form of a plug-type contact via a shielded, flexible cable. The plug-type contact is part of a plug-type part with an insulating part tapering away from the arrester body. During installation of the surge arrester, the arrester body can be positioned in virtually any desired manner in a small installation space and then the plug-type part can be set with a prestress in a plug-type connection with the aid of a tensioning apparatus.